Cilan's Pansage
| location=Unova | prevonum=511| epnum=BW005| epname=Triple Leaders, Team Threats! | current=With Cilan | enva1=Eli James| java1=Chika Fujimura| }} Cilan's Pansage (Japanese: デントのヤナップ Dent's Yanappu) was the original acquired by in the Unova region prior to the start of the . Pansage also appeared in the Cilan appears in. In the anime History Unova Pansage was given to Cilan at a young age when his brothers also received their first Pokémon; he made his first appearance in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, where he showed him to , who scanned him on his Pokédex before battling. Pansage was the third and final Pokémon Ash faced in his in the Striaton Gym, where he went up against Ash's Oshawott. However, Pansage dodged all of his moves with ease and hit Oshawott quite hard with and . After Oshawott finally hit a midair Pansage with , Pansage started charging , which petrified Oshawott with fear. He appeared again in Dreams by the Yard Full! where Oshawott deflected the Solar Beam and Pansage was soon defeated by Oshawott, earning Ash the , his first Unova League Badge. At the end of the episode, Cilan takes Pansage with him while he travels with Ash and . In The Bloom Is on Axew!, Cilan used Pansage in a battle against Iris's Axew to help Axew gain some battle experience. Even though Pansage significantly lowered his own attack power (twenty percent lower, according to Cilan), Axew was thrown off by his attacks. The battle ended when Axew used , but he accidentally misfired it, which caused a massive explosion that took Pansage, as well as everyone else, by surprise. In A Home for Dwebble!, Pansage was used to help track down a group of by using . He was accidentally injured by the that he was trying to help. He was hit in the head by a small rock. Dwebble apologized and a friendship was formed between the two Pokémon. He later fell ill because of the injury and was given an herbal remedy made by Iris. In the morning, after Pansage recovered, he assisted Dwebble in getting its rock back. Pansage was very happy when Dwebble decided to travel with Cilan and himself, so that their friendship could continue. When Cilan was challenged by fellow Burgundy in A Connoisseur's Revenge!, he chose Pansage to battle her , which he defeated after confusing it with Dig and hitting it with strong and attacks, not taking a single hit in the process, showing that Pansage was a better battler than Ash and Iris originally thought. Pansage's abilities as a swimmer were shown in A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!. Cilan used him in a fishing competition to battle a both in and out of the water. He was able to subdue it with Solar Beam and Cilan was able to capture it. However, it was later released. Later, Pansage was used to help stop from stealing the Pokémon that were captured by the fishing competition contestants. In Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, Pansage appeared in Luke's movie alongside Cilan, as the main antagonists of the film. Later when Team Rocket had stolen he switched roles and helped save Zorua when Cilan began to ad-lib his part, claiming to be a Magician now freed by Team Rocket's evil influence. In Battle For The Underground!, he was let out of his Poké Ball by when she found him among those that Team Rocket had stolen from the Nimbasa City Pokémon Center, to help everyone escape from Team Rocket's train, however his Bullet Seed was not strong enough to break through the door. He later helped fight of Dr. Zager's helicopter, while the other Pokémon worked out an escape. In Lost at the Stamp Rally!, Pansage teamed up with when his Trainer Cilan and won a battle against es and . Battling their and , Pansage performed well, making use of the railings around the battle field. He and his partner battled well but were eventually defeated. In A Call for Brotherly Love!, Cilan used Pansage to battle with Chili's , after they were challenged. During the battle, Pansage was revealed to know , which he used to defeat the High Temp Pokémon. He also calmed Pansear down after it had a fight with its Trainer. Pansage, Cilan and the others all later helped Chili and Pansear train and even learn his own most powerful attack: Solar Beam. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1, Cilan called upon Pansage to hold off while Ash, Iris and Lewis ran ahead to 's shrine. However, Pansage was soon overcome by the legendary Pokémon who had a type advantage and was returned to his Poké Ball. Then in the next episode, he helped rescue the members of the Forces of Nature from after they were captured, repeatedly using on Dr. Zager's helicopter until he was joined by Pikachu, Ash's Roggenrola, Iris's Axew and to cause the forcefield prisons trapping the trio to break. In Cilan Takes Flight!, Cilan called upon Pansage to participate in Skyla's "Air Battle" simulation. Skyla then predicted that Pansage would not be able to beat her Pokémon. Pansage battled Skyla's and proved her right by falling quickly to Swoobat's and attacks without landing a single hit. Pansage was Cilan's chosen Pokémon for Ambiga Town's Clubsplosion tournament. He battled Flora's in The Clubsplosion Begins! for the first round. After his Solar Beam collided with Gothorita's , Pansage was able to win the battle, using Dig while covered by the smoke created by the collision. He later battled Stephan's Sawk in A Clubsplosion of Excitement!. Pansage was overwhelmed when Sawk easily defended against his Bullet Seed with and hit him hard. Pansage attempted to stop Sawk's with Bite, but it only allowed Sawk a better method of attack, slamming Pansage to the ground. After the brutal attack, Pansage was able to stand back up, only to immediately be defeated by , knocking Cilan out of the tournament. In Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, when Cilan challenged Dawn in order to evaluate a Pokémon that had been raised by a , he chose Pansage to battle Dawn's Piplup. However, Pansage found it difficult to compete with Piplup's Pokémon Contest techniques; having a Bullet Seed knocked back at him by and Rock Tomb destroyed by a Counter Shield. Eventually, Pansage launched a Solar Beam which clashed with Piplup's causing a firework-like explosion. Upon seeing this, became over-excited and interrupted the battle; Jervis then called an official time out. In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Pansage was used in the first round of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup against Shepherd's and won the battle. Thus, Cilan advanced to the second round. In Unova's Survival Crisis!, Pansage was sent out to battle the Forces of Nature and fired off attacks while riding on Ridley's . In Secrets From Out of the Fog! Pansage was sent out to battle a 's , using Bullet Seed to prevent it from attacking. However, his Bullet Seed collided with Barret's 's and the resulting explosion knocked out Ash's Pignite. Pansage eventually defeated Liepard. Decolore Islands Cilan had entered Pansage in the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Capacia Island in The Journalist from Another Region!. In comparison to the other Pokémon entered, Pasange was considerably smaller. Cilan was aware of the weight disadvantage but insisted that their tactic would make up for it. However, Pansage was quickly defeated by his first opponent, a , who knocked him clear out of the ring and into the arms of his Trainer. In Survival of the Striaton Gym!, Pansage helped his Trainer to gather fruit for lunch. When the gang encountered an , Pansage offered a piece of fruit to the Frost Tree Pokémon, only to be attacked instead. The Abomasnow was revealed to be owned by Morana who had come to challenge Cilan. Pansage briefly reunited with Chili's Pansear and Cress's Panpour before confronting Morana and her Abomasnow with his trainer. When the battle started, Abomasnow's ability lay snow across their battle field. Both Pokémon collided their equally powerful Bullet Seed attacks before Pansage dodged and struck Abomasnow with Dig, only to take a hit from Abomasnow's . Pansage's Solar Beam was then matched by Abomasnow's . Pansage then managed to avoid with Dig and strike his opponent with Bullet Seed from within the hole. Pansage readied a Rock Tomb to finish the battle but was frozen by Blizzard. As Abomasnow charged towards the frozen Pansage using Strength, Pansage managed to charge a Solar Beam which broke through the ice and stopped Abomasnow's attack. Pansage finally knocked out his opponent with Rock Tomb. After the battle, Pansage graciously healed Abomasnow with herbs from his head. Johto Pansage appeared in SS027, traveling with Cilan. After discovering a lake the two decided to fish. Aiming on catching a Cilan cast his lure into the lake but caught a instead. Deciding to capture the Atrocious Pokémon Cilan had Pansage battle it. After dodging a he was able to land two successful hits with Bullet Seed and Rock Tomb. Cilan orders a Solar Beam to finish it off and Pansage begans charging energy from the sun while jumping toward Gyarados to attack at close range. Gyarados counters with a and greatly injures the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Seeing Pansage hurt Cilan calls off the battle and rushes to get him to a Pokémon Center. Upon arriving at the Pokémon Center Cilan explains to Nurse Joy about the Gyarados and its Flamethrower. Pansage is sent to the recovery room and after nervously waiting Nurse Joy tells him that Pansage will be fine and just needs some rest. While resting Cilan leaves him at the Pokémon Center while he goes to help bring Gyarados back to the lake. After Pansage fully recovered tells him that he will take him to Cilan. Upon arriving Pansage sees his trainer trying to calm down the Gyarados, now on a rampage. After Brock sees that Gyarados is injured Cilan has Pansage use to put it to sleep so Brock can heal it with a Potion. Pansage appeared in SS037, in which it battled alongside Clemont's Chespin against a . Personality and characteristics Much like his Trainer, Pansage is kind and cheerful to others. He was patient and gentle when battling the severely disadvantaged in The Bloom Is on Axew! as well as on the wild in A Venipede Stampede!. He had no problem with adjusting his own attack power on these Pokémon. He is also shown to be very forgiving in A Home For Dwebble! as he held no grudge against despite being injured by it and eventually made ill. However, he can also be very competitive as seen in A Connoisseur's Revenge! when he battled against Burgundy's , as well as quick tempered as seen in Emolga and the New Volt Switch! when he was suddenly attacked while taking a nap and knocked out without being given orders. Pansage was shown to have a close relationship with Chili's Pansear in A Call for Brotherly Love!, as the two happily greeted each other with a handshake. He also consoled Pansear after it and Chili had a fight, and was happy to train with it so Pansear could learn . This relationship was shown again in Survival of the Striaton Gym!, while Cress's Panpour was also shown to share this close bond. Pansage was shown to be gracious in victory in the same episode, healing the Abomasnow that had previously been aggressive towards him. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Bullet Seed|1=Bite|2=SolarBeam}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Bullet Seed|1=Bite|2=Solar Beam}}|image2=Cilan Pansage mod 4}}||0=Dig|1=Rock Tomb|2=GrassWhistle|3=Vine Whip}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Dig|1=Rock Tomb|2=Grass Whistle|3=Vine Whip}}}} In the games Cilan's Pansage appears in the following games: Mystery Egg A Japanese event randomly distributed an Egg that contained an in-game representation of Cilan's Pansage, Ash's Pidove, or Iris's Axew via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Like its anime counterpart, this Pansage knows , , , and . This event started on December 17, 2010 and ended on January 11, 2011. This Egg was also distributed at participating American locations from April 27 to May 31, 2011. | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Gluttony| nature=Brave| date=Apr. 27, 2011| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=eggapp| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| eggdate=Apr. 27, 2011| type1=Grass|move1=Bullet Seed| type2=Dark|move2=Bite| type3=Grass|move3=SolarBeam| type4=Ground|move4=Dig| country=the United States| datedis=April 27 to May 31, 2011| obtain=hatch| black=yes| white=yes| egg=yes}} Pokémon Center Best Wishes Pokémon From August 10 to September 6, 2013, Japanese Pokémon Centers distributed an in-game representation of Cilan's Pansage. The distribution was split into four one-week periods; each week, players could receive one of four -themed Pokémon at random. The other three Pokémon distributed alongside Cilan's Pansage were Ash's Pikachu, Iris's Axew and Professor Oak's Rotom. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Simisage is Cilan's only known Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures that first appeared as a Pansage. Simisage also assists Cilan and his brothers in the kitchen by using its leaves to make delicious tea for customers. Simisage, as a Pansage, first appeared in Welcome to Striaton City!!, with its Trainer at the Striaton Gym where it uses the leaves in its head to prepare tea for , and . Later, it is used in the Gym battle against , , and alongside Cilan's brothers' Pokémon. They proved powerful against Black's Tep, Bianca's Oshawott, and Cheren's Snivy with their type advantages. Although it managed to defeat Bianca's Oshawott and break its scalchop, Tep managed to revive its fallen teammates with some healing leaves that were previously knocked off of Pansage's head. With Chili's Pansear defeated, the challengers won the match when the time limit ends due to them having three Pokémon able to battle while the Gym Leaders only had two. In The Shadow Triad, Pansage was used to battle the Shadow Triad at the P2 Laboratory. Although it, Pansear, and Panpour were at a disadvantage against their opponents, their Trainers gave them a boost of power by evolving them with their respective evolutionary stone. Pansage evolves into a Simisage, but is still unable to defeat its opponent despite becoming stronger. Eventually, they are saved by , , and , who attacked both groups to rescue Keldeo, which the Shadow Triad had captured. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Cilan Pansage Vine Whip Adventures|1=Elemental Monkeys Work Up}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Vine Whip|1=Work Up}} as a Pansage}} In the Pocket Monsters BW manga Cilan also owns Pansage in . He uses it to battle along with Chili's Pansear and Cress's Panpour, with no official winner of the battle but Clefairy takes advantage of their attacks to make himself some green tea. Moves used In the TCG Pansage was featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards featuring Cilan's Pansage. |type=Grass|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=BW11|enset2=BW Black Star Promos|ennum2=BW14|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=001/BW-P|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=004/BW-P}} References Related articles * Chili's Pansear * Cress's Panpour Category:Cilan's Pokémon Category:Black and White characters Category:Anime starter Pokémon Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) de:Bennys Vegimak es:Pansage de Cilan/Millo fr:Feuillajou de Rachid it:Pansage di Spighetto ja:デントのヤナップ zh:天桐的花椰猿